


Untouched

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Touch-Starved, needy winwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: So I polled twitter and this is the smut NOBODY wanted. Apparently y'all are not interested in Sicheng smut. WELL TOO BAD I WROTE IT ANYWAY. And it went over pretty well on tumblr.  One shot.WinWin has been touch starved for months when he finally caves and lets his choreographer give him a massage. As you can imagine, being that he's already so needy, this leads to sex in the studio.





	Untouched

Y/N curled up on the black leather couch of the dance studio, notebook in hand. She quickly stuck her pen in her mouth and held it with her teeth as she tossed her long hair up into a not-so-smooth ponytail. Taking the pen out of her mouth she began to scribble down a new routine. She drew her knees up, legs cold from the air that was constantly cranked on high in the expansive studio and her decidedly unwise choice of short spandex yoga shorts.   
    Her eyelids felt heavy as she continued to sketch out the steps of the new dance. She had been in the studio for hours, listening to the same song over and over again, rehearsing the same steps over and over again. Her crew had left long ago after finalizing the positioning of the large group number and she was left to put the final touches on it. She loved her job but being a choreographer for SM was exhausting; some days she felt like she lived in the company’s dance hall.   
    She slid further down into the cushions of the couch, eyes drooping even more, head bobbing as she tried to stay awake. It wasn’t long before the pen fell from her hand and rolled across the bare laminate wood flooring as she drifted off to sleep.  
    A stifled groan suddenly shocked her from a dream she couldn’t quite remember. She startled and nearly fell off the couch, scanning the room for the source of the noise. With bleary eyes she spotted the culprit’s reflection in the wall to wall mirrors lining the studio.  
    “Oh, Sicheng,” she smiled when she met his eyes in the reflection.  
    WinWin was laid out, foam roller beneath the small of his back, his head resting back lazily, almost touching the floor.   
    “Y/N, hi sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you I just…I came here to use the rollers,” he explained, seeming at a loss for words.  
    “Oh it’s ok, I shouldn’t have been sleeping anyway,” she paused for a moment. “Sore?”  
    “Oh god yeah,” he groaned and resumed rocking back and forth on the roller. “I’ve just been so tense lately, it seems like every thing is sore.”  
    Y/N stood and stretched with a yawn, her raglan sliding off her shoulder for a moment. “Well you know I’ve been told I give pretty good massages, if you want.”  
    “Ah, no that’s ok. I shouldn’t trouble you,” he chewed on his lip as he sat up. The idea of feeling someone’s hands on him sounded so satisfying, too satisfying.  
    “It’s no trouble really, what are friends for?” She asked as she sat down next to him.  
    “Well…I….you know I just haven’t really wanted anyone to touch me lately,” his soft brown eyes fixated on the graining in the floor.  
    “Oh, I, I’m sorry, no of course, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Y/N sputtered as she stood up.  
    Something inside him lurched as the distance between them increased and his voice seemed to leap uncontrollably from his throat, “Well maybe, just…my hands?”   
    “Whatever you want Winnie,” she gave him a soft smile as she returned to her seat on the floor in front of him. Crossing her legs she took his hand in hers and began kneading the muscles of his palm with her thumbs.  
    He stifled a small groan at the pressure. He had closed himself off for so long that even her finger tips on the back of his hand sent a shiver up his arm and down his spine.  
    “Umph, even my hands are tense,” he mumbled.  
    “Well you have been working very hard lately, you’re in here more than I am,” she smiled at him as she pulled on each finger as if she could pull the tension right out of his body.  
    “Everyone works hard, and I am a dancer after all,” he let his eyes close and his head hang, soft pink hair falling in his face as he could feel himself relaxing.  
    Her thumbs slowly moved up, kneading into the muscles of his wrist and forearm, “An amazing one too.”  
    “I see you dance all the time, you’re just as amazing,” His voice was soft and deep as he purred out the compliment and Y/N could feel her ears warming and turning red with embarrassment.  
    “Well I’m not that great, just a choreographer, but thank you,” her eyes crinkled shut as she smiled at his flattery. She set to work on his other hand, pushing into the tensest muscles she could find. “Anywhere else?” She asked, kneading into his palm again.  
    “Well,” he flushed as he looked back up, “my-my shoulders are pretty stiff too but really you don’t have to.”  
    “Don’t be silly,” she stood and took a new seat behind him. She gripped his shoulders firmly and began applying a light pressure, following the lines of his musculature. Another guttural groan escaped his lips, louder than the one that had awoken her. “You weren’t kidding Winnie, you’re all knots and hard muscle.”  
    He murmured little “ohs” and “ahs” as she continued to work at the tension in his shoulders, her thumbs occasionally sliding up the back of his neck and pulling deep groans from his lips. He hated himself for being so needy and wanting under her hands. For so long, too long, he had been keeping himself calm and controlled, regardless of what his body wanted, and here he was whimpering in the dance studio after months of containment.  
    Her thumbs pressed up and down the back of his neck again and he moaned, tilting his head back. She couldn’t help but to ruffle his fluffy pink hair. “You know Winnie you’ve got to pamper yourself if you’re going to push your body so hard.”  
    “I know I just,” he sighed and leaned back, resting his head against her shoulder. How could he explain to her why he didn’t want anyone to get close? “I don’t know, I’ve just been keeping to myself lately.”  
    She let out a small “hmm” and nodded as her fingers slowly slid to his chest, working down from his shoulders to the tension in his pectorals. “That’s ok, we all go through those periods. There’s nothing wrong with it, I just don’t want you getting injured or straining something.”  
    His eyes fluttered shut and she could feel another groan rumbling up from his lungs and into his throat as she worked a particularly tense muscle. Y/N closed her eyes and tried to ignore the twitching in his grey sweatpants. He was young and full of hormones and energy, not an easy thing to control, so she did her best to disregard it as meaningless.  
    But as her fingers continued to work along his chest, shoulders, and arms, Sicheng could feel himself slipping further and further, blood rushing to his cock. He sat up, pulling away from her grasp. “I’m sorry, I-I should go, this was a bad idea.”  
    ”Winnie, it’s…it’s fine. Really,” her words trailed off as she struggled to reassure him.  
    “No it’s not, I’m…I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry, I’m just so on edge. It’s been so long since…I can’t-“ he sputtered nonsense as he rose to feet, looking for his sweatshirt.  
    She stood quickly and cupped his face in her hands, trying to lock her eyes on his but he avoided her gaze. “WinWin, it’s fine. Is that why you’ve been so distant…physically? Because you’re…so on edge?”   
    He shifted awkwardly on his feet, crossing his hands in front of him to hide the bulge in his trousers. He gave an almost imperceptible nod.  
    “WinWin….you don’t have to be ashamed around me. It’s natural ok? I won’t get mad at you for stuff you can’t control,” her voice was soft, comforting. And it made him feel worse. She had been a shoulder for him to lean on, a reliable and supportive friend, during his trainee days and now here he was trying not to push her up against the wall and…  
    “I’m sorry,” he pulled away from her, tearing his face from her hands. “This was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have made you do this,” His voice almost broke as he spoke, furious with himself.  
    “Really, Winnie it’s ok-“  
    “No! It’s not!” He turned back to face her, his eyes burning with something she couldn’t quite define. “Because you’re my friend and now I want to kiss you.”  
    Her eyes widened as she processed his words, scanning his face for some indicator, some tell that he didn’t mean it. Finding nothing she turned her gaze to the mirror and stared at her own reflection for a moment, considering her words.  
    “You can kiss me and we can still be friends.”  
    “No I can’t because if I do….then I’ll want more,” his voice dropped to a whisper, raising her skin into goosebumps as he spoke.  
    “We can do more and still be friends,” the words fell impulsively from her mouth before she could stop herself. His warm bright eyes widened as he stared at her, lost and confused in the practice room.  
    “I don’t want to complicate things. I like being friends with you,” he muttered without conviction.  
    “It doesn’t have to be complicated Winnie,” she took a step towards him, still avoiding his gaze.  
    His eyebrows raised and he tried to ignore the insistent throbbing below his waist that was threatening to become unbearable.  
    She sat down on the floor again, leaning back on her hands, trying to appear calm as she spoke. “But I understand if you don’t want to, I’m sure I’m not your type or anything-“  
    “Yes you are Y/N,” he answered quickly as he stumbled to sit in front of her without his usual grace. Without thinking he rested his hands on her knees. “That’s why this is so hard. I want to be your friend, you’re one of the people I’ve always been comfortable around, but I want…” the rest of his sentence wouldn’t come. The words died on his tongue, thick and heavy with fear.  
    “Then what are you waiting for?” She hesitantly rested her hand on top of his, still unable to force herself to make eye contact.  
    “Fuck,” the expletive tumbled from his lips as he lurched forward, free hand gripping the back of her neck and pulling her into a hurried kiss, teeth crashing together before either of them could gain their bearings.  
    Her back stiffened in surprise. His lips were soft and sweet, as she expected. But they worked hungrily and needily at her mouth, desperately. His fingers tangled in her hair as he seemingly tried to devour her. Her hand fluttered to his chest, lighting on his collar bone, fighting the urge to fist his shirt and pull him closer.  
    His free hand landed somewhere beside her and he used it to hold himself up as he leaned in closer, practically in her lap now. His other hand trailed down from her hair, now a proper mess, along her neck and shoulder, sliding aside the fabric of her pullover to bare her skin. Her tongue flicked at his lips and he welcomed her eagerly, tasting her tongue on his.  
    “See, now I want more,” he groaned, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead on her bare shoulder.  
    “You can have more,” she barely whispered, her body on edge. She could feel her nipples hardening under the soft fabric of her sports bra, her legs prickled with goosebumps again. Everything about him was soft, beautiful, and she wanted to do anything to bring that bright smile to his face.  
    He nuzzled into her neck hesitantly, leaving soft barely there kisses against her skin. “I don’t think I’ll want to stop though,” his breath tickled along her throat as he spoke and she shivered.  
    She paused for a moment, relishing the feeling of his lips on the delicate skin of her neck before she answered, “Good.”  
    And with that one word he pushed against Y/N, her hands flew behind her to the floor to brace herself. His lips returned to hers in full force, tongue thrusting into her mouth, lapping at every inch he could reach. He sucked on her lower lip until she thought it would swell before releasing her and kissing along her collarbone, leaning more heavily into her. She leaned back slowly, wrapping an arm around his lithe waist, until she was laying on flat on the floor; pulling him down with her. He groaned as their bodies pressed together finally. He could feel his hard on pressed against her stomach, he lifted his hips and pulled away.  
    “Uh uh nope,” she grabbed his face and pulled him back to kiss her while wrapping one leg around his waist to pull him close again.  
    He whimpered softly as he instinctively ground his hips against her to generate friction where he wanted it most. All he could think about was how long it had been since anyone had touched him. He wasn’t surprised to feel the slick wetness of precum inside his briefs. His kisses became sloppier and wetter as he continued to rut against her, unable to focus on what his mouth was doing. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slid under the fabric of her top and traced the curves of her hips and waist.  
    His mind was screaming to stop now before things got really out of hand, but his body felt like it was on fire and the only relief was to have her closer, closer, closer.   
    He whined into their kisses as the fabric of his sweatpants seemed to grow ever tighter and the wet spot in his underwear grew larger. He felt her fingers on the back of his hand and he tried to pull away, thinking he had crossed some line, but she only looked him in the eye as she guided his hand farther up her torso until his fingers slid over her breast. He dragged his finger nails across the skin of her chest that wasn’t hidden by her bra before giving the supple mound a soft squeeze and she rewarded him with a soft moan. She arched her back to try and span the short distance between them.  
    Her hand dropped to the waist of his sweatpants and her fingertips slid beneath the fabric, teasing previously untouched skin. A small gasp slipped from his soft rosy lips and she couldn’t help but stare at his countenance. He was all perfectly formed cheekbones, angelic eyes, and pouty lips, a light sheen to his skin as he began to sweat from the tension. She had never seen him look so wanton and needy before. He had always been so soft spoken and sweet but now…there was something hungry lurking behind his pretty face.  
    She could feel his hand tracing back down her abdomen and his fingers curled under the waist of her shorts.   
    “Please,” he begged, voice cracking in desperation.  
    So long  
    It had been so long and he needed relief.   
    She nodded and his lips crashed back down to hers as his fingers slid beneath her shorts to find her warm slit, tracing up and down her wetness, hesitating as they just barely penetrated her entrance.   
    “Please,” it was her turn to beg, the word a soft whisper against his lips, before he thrust two fingers roughly into her.  
    “You’re so wet,” he murmured into the kiss.  
    “Well this is pretty fucking hot,” she gasped as his fingers moved slowly but deeply, massaging her inner walls.  
    She stroked his cock through his pants and he bucked into her hand, certain his arousal was starting to seep through the soft cotton of his sweats. She quickly slid her hand past his waist band and massaged his member through the damp fabric of his underwear and he shuddered against her.  
    “No,” he sat back on his knees, suddenly breaking all contact.  
    She looked a mess sprawled on the floor beneath him. Cheeks flushed, skin glistening, clothes askew, a mess he wanted to fuck senseless. “No?” She asked quietly, afraid of his answer.  
    “No, I want…I want to…” he fidgeted nervously. Truth be told he didn’t have a lot of experience and he had approximately zero experience with ‘dirty talk.’  
    “Winnie it’s ok, just tell me what you want,” She sat up on her elbows, worry painting her features with a far different expression than the one she had just been wearing.  
    “I want,” he squeezed his eyes shut, searching for the courage to speak his mind. “I want to taste you.” His cheeks flushed from pink to beet red and he could feel adrenaline flooding his body for the umpteenth time since he came to the practice room.  
    “Ok,” was her only reply and she lifted her hips and shimmied her shorts down. Somehow his face got redder as he stared at her wet pink entrance. His eyes couldn’t seem to focus as his heart raced in his chest and his tongue slid across his lips hungrily.  
    “Really?” His eyes shifted back up to hers, wide with excitement.  
    “Uh, yeah, definitely,” she answered in a rather matter of fact tone, the idea of turning down oral sounding absolutely ridiculous to her.  
    Sicheng laid down between her legs, not quite certain of what to do. He had mostly been on the receiving end with other girls…and guys. Not that he didn’t want to give, he just didn’t have much confidence in his abilities with women; he felt like he didn’t have any clue where to start.  
    But he wanted a taste, so he dipped his tongue between her slick wet folds and lapped at her entrance, noting the way she writhed and gasped when his tongue slid over the small reddened bundle of nerves between her quivering pink lips. So he focused his attention there, lapping and sucking at her clitoris, and her moans grew louder. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she whimpered his name over and over. He pushed his fingers back into her and she cried out in pleasure. He suckled on the sensitive skin between her clitoris and her entrance as his fingers moved in and out of her slowly and her hips bucked against him. He couldn’t help but hum a small laugh against her pussy as he realized that she was enjoying everything he was doing. He lapped up the juices on her folds before returning his tongue back up to her clitoris.  
    His cock was throbbing painfully as he continued his ministrations, wiggling his hips for any kind of sensation.  
    “Baby you taste….so good. Why can’t I taste you and fuck you at the same time?” The words came out in a moan against her leg.  
    “Mmm I have an idea,” she said, sliding her hand from the mess of his hair to his cheek, caressing it lightly with her thumb. “Come here.”  
    He dipped his tongue just inside her entrance and licked up as much of her arousal as he could before sitting up to kiss her.   
    “Mmm, no, stick your tongue out,” she commanded and he obliged despite his confusion. She sucked his tongue between her red and swollen lips. It was an entirely new sensation to him, but one he enjoyed, and he tried not to gasp as she tasted herself on him.  
    “Now fuck me,” she instructed and his eyebrows shot up in the most expressive look of shock she had ever seen on his immaculately formed face. But he complied eagerly, quickly shoving all the clothing off the lower half of his body.   
    “Are you sure?” He asked, for once all traces of need and desire disappearing from his eyes as he looked into hers. His cock waiting patiently between her legs.  
    Without a word she grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against her. All of his doubts seemed to fall away with her touch and he thrust himself deep into her. Her moan was loud enough that if he had thought about it he would be sure that anyone in the building could hear them.  
    The way her wet pussy clinched tightly around him sent a shudder of pleasure through every nerve in his body and he pumped into her rapidly. He moaned her name with each thrust, losing every last semblance of control with each bead of sweat that dripped from his skin.   
    “Stop,” her voice broke through his bliss and he pulled back immediately, panic coursing through his veins. “I, I’m sorry I-“ he started to apologize.  
    ”Put your cock in my mouth,” her voice sounded stern but the blush in her cheeks told a different story.   
    He did not need to be told twice and he quickly re-positioned himself, a knee on either side of her head. Y/N propped herself up on her elbows and dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft, eliciting a string of profanities from Sicheng’s lips. His hips bucked as she wrapped her lips around the deep red head of his swollen cock.   
    His hands shot to her head and his fingers twisted knots into her hair as she started to slowly bob up and down his length, tongue swirling to cover every inch of him. A low moan emanated from her throat, the vibration making his hips buck uncontrollably into her. His grip tightened and he continued thrusting, uncontrollably fucking her pretty pink mouth.  
    “Shit,” he swore again as he could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly and without warning he let go and withdrew from her mouth. His chest heaved with each his breath as he tried to compose himself. He was transfixed by her glistening lips for a moment before shuffling back to his spot between her legs.   
    He hunched over quickly, resting his forearms on either side of her head and crashing his lips into hers. The taste of her mouth sent him spiraling and he thrust back into her. He moved slower this time, pumping at a steady rhythm as his tongue languidly explored her mouth. The taste of her own arousal and his precum mixing deliciously between them. His pace continued to slow as his kiss softened before he pulled out of her.  
    “Barre,” he whispered against her neck before sitting back onto his heels.  
    She grinned at the suggestion and paused a moment to run a finger down his torso before lifting his shirt over his head. Ok so every inch of him his perfect, she thought as she drank in his thin but defined frame. Fingers running along the lines of his muscles as she stood.  
    He followed quickly behind her as she sauntered over to the barre mounted along the mirrored wall. He tugged at the hem of her shirt as he stood behind her, eyes finding hers in the mirror. She tugged the shirt over her head and grasped onto the bar, facing the mirror with her back to him.   
    His fingers traced down her spine before latching onto her hips and shoving himself into her one more time. He tried to restrain himself, moving in and out of her slowly but watching the way her body bounced with each thrust of his cock sent him spiraling out of control quickly. His rhythm picked up and he gripped the back of her right thigh.  
    “Up,” he grunted as his eyes shifted to watch his cock move in and out of her.  
    She lifted her leg, resting her foot and ankle on the barre; and they seemed to gasp in unison as he was able to thrust even deeper into her. Every nerve in her body seemed to tense as he pounded relentlessly at the new angle. She stared at his biceps in the reflection, muscles flexed and shining with sweat, before shifting her gaze to his face. His lip was pinched tightly between his teeth, the skin around his mouth whitening from the lack of circulation. His hair, damp with exertion, hung in his face, but didn’t quite hide his eyes shining darker than ever. Something about his deep gravelly grunting was driving her wild as his pace grew even more erratic.   
    His eyes shifted frequently from his cock, soaked in her arousal, to her eyes dilated with lust in the mirror. His muscles tensed and he could feel his orgasm approaching uncontrollably.  
    “Y/N, I-” he grunted again and his grip on her hips tightened before he moved one hand between her legs to stroke her clit. “I’m really fucking close.”  
    “Si-cheng,” her voice came out in a rhythmic staccato that was punctuated with each wild thrust of his hips. “M-me t-too.”  
    She moaned loudly as her body shuddered and her orgasm flowed, soaking his cock and smearing along his thighs. She tightened around him in spasms and the sight of her pussy absolutely dripping wet sent him over the edge. He pulled out of her suddenly and grasped his cock, pumping it furiously as his cum spurted out, painting her ass and thighs with the warm white fluid. His fingers teased the head of his shaft lightly until he shuddered with overstimulation and he leaned forward, grabbing the barre with damp hands and resting his head on her back.  
    Her body wracked with each breath she took as she lowered her foot back to the ground. She carefully wrapped one hand over his and pulled it up to her lips, to place soft kisses along his wrist.   
    “I-I’m sorry, I told you I wouldn’t be able to control myself,” he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, still leaning against her.  
    “WinWin…stop apologizing,” she mumbled before pressing another kiss into the back of his hand. “I mean…I would not be opposed to doing it again sometime.”


End file.
